


Rose Colored Glasses

by Ive_never_read_fluff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Morality | Patton Sanders, Abusive Parents, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Denial, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_never_read_fluff/pseuds/Ive_never_read_fluff
Summary: When you see the world through rose colored glasses, everything is okay, everything is fine, everything's perfect.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Rose Colored Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> TW: OVERDOSE
> 
> forgive me, i've never posted patton angst-

When you're seeing the world through rose colored glasses, everything seems fine. 

When you're seeing the world through rose colored glasses, everything's positive.

When you're seeing the world through rose colored glasses, you see things like no one else does. 

When you're seeing the world through rose colored glasses, everything is different. 

When you're seeing the world through rose colored glasses, you see the good in things. 

When he's seeing the world through rose colored glasses, he sees things like nobody else. 

When Patton Sanders sees the world through his rose colored glasses, he only sees good. 

When he's looking at life through rose colored glasses, all the bad turns into something good. 

When he's seeing the world through rose colored glasses, his friends aren't fighting, or using him to vent to then leaving him, or mocking him to his face. 

When he's seeing the world through rose colored glasses, his family isn't dysfunctional, his mother is always in fear of his father and his mode swings and anger issues, his father isn't yelling at him or threatening him or hitting him or just punishing him, his brother isn't constantly getting in trouble which in turn makes everything harder for Patton to steer clear of his parent's rage because he's only ten years old and he hasn't learned to shut up and deal with it when he gets yelled at and he doesn't know that crying just makes it so much worse and Patton wants to shut him up so fucking badly because he can't deal with anymore of anyone's fucking bullshit and his brother is making it worse for him and Patton's so much older than him so he's dealt with their shithead parents for longer and now knows how to deal with them better. 

When he's seeing the world through rose colored glasses, he isn't overwhelmed with school work and he isn't tearing at the seams of his sanity and it isn't rapidly slipping away, far out of reach, leaving, like everyone else- but through his rose colored glasses, they haven't. 

When he's seeing the world through rose colored glasses, he never started cutting into his skin, he doesn't have any scars covering his entire body (save for his neck and face), he doesn't have a self harm addiction and it isn't the only thing keeping him alive. 

When he's seeing the world through rose colored glasses, he never attempted suicide, he never gave so many warning signs before any attempts that weren't brushed off as teenage angst, he never got scared because of his own suicidal impulsiveness, he never even felt suicidal. 

When he's seeing the world through rose colored glasses, there isn't blood staining the majority of the things he owns because of how often he cuts and how little regard and concern he has for someone finding out because they wouldn't even care, probably just make fun of him for it, but not through his rose colored glasses. 

When he's seeing the world through his rose colored glasses, he's okay, the world is okay, his world is okay.

When he's seeing the world through his rose colored glasses, they don't have blood on them, and his hands aren't shaking. 

When he's seeing the world through his rose colored glasses, he doesn't have hallucinations due to his lack of sleep and his ever decreasing sanity and grip on reality. 

When he's seeing the world through his rose colored glasses, no one hates him, he isn't getting told to kill himself, and he isn't going to listen to them. 

When he's seeing the world through his rose colored glasses, he doesn't have a pill bottle in his hands that aren't shaking, despite his knowing that he should just give in and listen and that's what's best for him and he should just fucking listen because he'll get punished if he doesn't, if he doesn't do it perfectly. 

When he's seeing the world through his rose colored glasses, he didn't just swallow an entire pill bottle, and his throat doesn't already hurt and feel so dry and the water he drinks to help to pills go down doesn't get stuck in his throat and his throat doesn't feel like it's painfully closing and fear doesn't wash over him, because it's not real, not through his rose colored glasses.

When he's seeing the world through his rose colored glasses, he didn't just overdose, and he isn't already feeling bad and sick and he knows this is it for him.

When he's seeing the world through his rose colored glasses, he wasn't curled up with his knees to his chest and sobbing.

When he's seeing the world through his rose colored glasses, he didn't stand up and stare at himself in the mirror, he didn't think of his entire life, the life he could've had, the life he secretly thought he deserved, the life that everyone deserved, to be happy, to live as themselves, to not be opressed or punished for expressing themselves. 

When he's seeing the world through his rose colored glasses, he didn't just fall to the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs and hearing his heart in his ears and closing his eyes and waiting for himself to give in, just give in, just do what they say, it's best for him. 

When he's seeing his world through his rose colored glasses, he didn't just see his world end, he isn't prepared, or eager, to see his world crash and burn. 

When he's seeing the world through his rose colored glasses, he can almost pretend everything's okay, that he's okay.

When you're seeing the world through rose colored glasses, everything is fine. 

_When you see the world through rose colored glasses._

**Author's Note:**

> i heard Keara Graves say something along the lines of rose colored glasses being a metaphor for looking at life with a positive mindset so of course i knew what i had to do


End file.
